Master Bison
Master Bison ("Vega-sama" in the Japanese version) is the Supreme Leader of Shadaloo. Apperance His general attire consists of a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; on his peaked/service cap is the skull insignia of his crime syndicate known as Shadaloo. His clothing highly resembles the uniforms worn by SS officers of Nazi Germany; the winged skull on his visor cap and the first letter of Shadaloo on his belt is shaped as a single sig rune. Personality Like his counterpart and P.I.E.R., He is a ruthless, arrogant and unforgiving dictator who seeks to rule the world with an iron fist whilst also becoming the greatest and most powerful martial artist of all time and will readily destroy anyone or anything who prevents him from achieving these goals. Possessing a vast ego and a god complex, Bison is physically incapable of feeling empathy for others and more so takes pleasure in watching people suffer by his hand, never feeling a shred of regret or remorse for the numerous atrocities that he has committed. He occasionally speaks in the third person, and displays a twisted sense of humor, as well as a "business before pleasure" attitude. As the founder and leader of Shadaloo, M. Bison uses as many illegal methods as possible to achieve his goals, ranging from drug trafficking and arms dealing to terrorism and illegal human experimentation. He is not above using coercion by force and brainwashing to convert skilled martial artists to his cause, and has even cheated death and returned to wreak havoc not once, but at least twice. While demanding absolute loyalty and obedience from his subordinates, M. Bison considers them as mere pawns rather than human beings, and tolerates his henchmen only as long as they serve his dark ambitions, displaying his lack of regard for human life. For the same reason, he offers to spare others' lives on the condition that they pledge their undying loyalty to him. Unsurprisingly, he has earned the eternal enmity of many other Shinobi or other Martial Artists for his malevolent and sinister nature. Of course, he usually does not care and tends to consider his numerous enemies as mere nuisances. Abilities M. Bison fights with a self-taught style using the Psycho Power. Background Early Life In Yuki Buxaplenty's Past, Master Bison is an orphan that was found by the Foster Hylian Parents. After months of growing, M. Bison was now the adult martial artist like any other but with overwhelming ambitions, so in order to be the best in the world of martial arts, M. Bison murdered his own master before giving in to complete chaos. M. Bison's master was said to be the only known person in the world who could manipulate the evil power known as "Psycho Power" at the time and it is also said that, before his death, M. Bison's master passed the power to only three other students, M. Bison himself being one of them. Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire Before the Konoha Council, President Gau of the likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. At some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. At some point, Eggman builds a new base called, Egg Galaxy. This Foundation of Eggman's Galactic Empire causes the Will of Fire to be extinguished completely. Rahab has been taking care of the ocean and its denizens for countless millenia. Bison has a meeting with Vega, Balrog, F.A.N.G, Enero, Xiayu, Jianyu and some of his foot soldiers and wants to know about the status of the operation. F.A.N.G tells him that everything's in place and soon they can carry the operation out, which is to conquer the world. C. Viper is stitching the pieces of information together when she is spotted by Bison. Bison reassures his people that the operation cannot be stopped and soon everything will come to an end. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains